


Awesome? Why not Awefull?

by Rubitan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Rubi fails at writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubitan/pseuds/Rubitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haha, do you know how much Wally would freak out if he knew about this? He would totally be distressed. Heavy on the dis." Dick laughed as he snuggled up with his older brother, arms wrapped tightly around the other’s bigger form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome? Why not Awefull?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chyldea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chyldea).



> Young Justice AU where Jason is the older brother. Old fic from my tumblr. Pure smut.

"Haha, do you know how much Wally would freak out if he knew about this? He would totally be distressed. Heavy on the dis." Dick laughed as he snuggled up with his older brother, arms wrapped tightly around the other’s bigger form.  
  
Jason just shook his head and didn’t comment on that. He was used to Dick and his butchering of the English language.It was more that he didn’t approve of Dick’s friendship with the speedster. Wally was too immature and he was a bad influence in his opinion. It was one of the only things he and Bruce agreed on, speedsters were bad influences.  
  
"Hey, don’t give me that look! I know what you’re thinking, but Wally is my best friend! He deserves to know okay? Jeez, you and Bruce give me the same exact looks sometimes." There was a definite pout in his tone, but no sooner than two seconds, was there a smile on Dick’s face. He rubbed his face against Jason’s neck and let out a content sigh.  
  
"Missed you Jay, I hate it when you leave."  
  
Running a hand through Dick’s unruly locks, Jason let out a sigh of his own, “I know you do kiddo, but you know I have work to in my city.” Bludhaven. A city that is believed to be worst than Gotham and therefore it needed Jason’s full attention. It was rare for Jason to even come back to Gotham, since he was always so occupied.  
  
"Yeah I know. Doesn’t make it any less asterous though." Dick then beamed up at Jason, with a full on grin. "But do you know what IS asterous?"  
  
Jason rose an eyebrow. What was this kid up to now? “What?”  
  
There was a sparkle in Dick’s eye now. One that said, ‘I am up to no good’. “I never gave you your ‘welcome back’ kiss!” He shifted in Jason’s lap so he was now more face-to-face. “so that means I get to give you one now!”  
  
Letting out a scoff of amusement, Jason smirked at his younger Robin. “Alright, just hurry it up.” Even as he said this, there was a touch of eagerness in his voice, betraying how much he wanted it too. How much he had also missed Dick.  
  
Flashing another grin, Dick leaned forward and gave Jason his promised kiss.  
  
The kiss Dick gave Jason was simple and sweet, not hard or rushed like the other ones they had before. It was one that Jason returned, but allowed Dick to control it. After all, it was Dick’s gift to him. He’ll let Dick have his little fun for now before he turned the tides.  
  
After a minute or so of kissing, Dick finally pulled back with a smile on his face, pink dusting his cheeks. “See, totally asterous.” He said with a cheeky smile before he settled back onto Jason’s lap, straddling him properly, their bodies pressed as close as he could get them. He brushed his nose against Jason’s in an eskimo kiss before giving him another kiss.  
  
Jason’s arms held Dick, making sure he didn’t fall from all of his moving. His hands rubbed against Dick’s lean back, slowly inching its way lower until they rested on the younger one’s ass. Jason could feel and hear Dick moan softly against his lips.  
  
Dick, taking that as Jason wanting more, deepened the kiss. He bit down on Jason’s bottom lip and started to rotate his hips just a little bit. He wanted to get Jason riled up.  
  
At the teasing bite, Jason growled. The feeling of arousal shot within him and he quickly took over the kiss. Their mouths moved against one another in a rough and harsh kiss. An occasional tongue darted out and rubbed teasingly against smaller and lips.  
  
Getting impatient, Jason adjusted Dick in his lap. He broke the kiss as his arms moved back up around the younger teen’s waist before he flipped them over so that Dick was now spread out on his bed. He quickly climbed on top of Dick and kissed him again, his hands fumbling for Dick’s pants.  
  
Dick buckled up as he felt hands trying to pull off his pants. He lifted his hips to help Jason and he gasped loudly as Jason’s hand brushed against his erection which was tenting his boxers once he was free of his pants. He was so glad that Bruce and Alfred weren’t home. Otherwise, he would have died from embarrassment if they heard him and barged in.  
  
All thoughts of Bruce, Alfred, and the thought of being caught flew out of Dick’s head when Jason also tugged off his boxers. He shivered as his cock was suddenly exposed to the cool air. “J-jason.” He panted against Jason’s lips. He needed Jason so badly. He just missed his older brother so much, missed having this connection. Whenever Jason had to leave, he felt so lonely and empty inside. So he treasured every moment they had together, no matter how short.  
  
Jason didn’t bother to take off Dick’s jacket or shirt, he wanted to get to the good part as soon as possible. He gave Dick another quick kiss before started to strip off his own clothes. He unbuttoned his own jeans and swiftly wiggled out of them, kicking them to the floor before he stripped off his shirt. He threw those in the same direction he did with his jeans and he held his hand out to Dick.  
  
While Jason was in the middle of taking off all his clothes, which Dick did take a moment to appreciate the view, Dick grabbed the tiny tube of lubricant. He knew that Jason would ask for the lube after he was finished stripping and he wasn’t disappointed when he saw Jason hold out his hand. He handed the tube over as he settled back down against the bed. Although he and Jason had done this a few times before, he couldn’t help the eagerness. He squirmed getting impatient with anticipation as he watched Jason spread the lubricant onto his own fingers.  
  
Making sure that his fingers were slick enough, Jason glanced back at Dick. He loved how Dick looked spread out on the bed, waiting for him. He had half the mind to take this slowly, draw it out for as long as he could just to tease Dick, but he knew that they were limited for time. He gently nudged Dick’s legs apart so he could get better access. “Remember to relax alright?” He reminded Dick, just to make sure. He then brought his fingers to Dick’s entrance and slowly pushed one finger in.  
  
"I know." Dick managed to answer back before he felt Jason’s finger enter him. He focused on relaxing his muscles just like Jason told him too. His hands clutched his bedsheets in a tight grip. Yes they had done this before, but it didn’t make it any less uncomfortable. It had been a while since they have done it after all.  
  
After he could get his finger moving in and out of Dick easily, Jason added slipped in a second one and then a third. He stretched Dick as much as he could and made sure that his insides were coated with enough lubricant so that it would ease the pain a little bit from when he entered.  
  
By this time, Dick hand thrown his arm over his eyes, breathing heavily. His legs were twitching and he had to force himself not to thrust towards Jason’s fingers. “J-jason please!” The feeling of Jason’s fingers moving in him was getting to be too much. If Jason didn’t stop, he would come before Jason even had a chance to enter him.  
  
"Mm." Jason despite wanting to get to the good part as fast as he could, he decided a little teasing couldn’t hurt. He slowed down the thrusts of his fingers and leaned forward and licked the underside of Dick’s fully erect cock.  
  
"Nngh!" Dick cried out as he buckled upwards. He wasn’t expecting Jason to do that and he was sure his breathing stopped for a moment as he held back the need to come. "Please!" He dropped his arm down from his face so he could look at Jason. Although he wasn’t sure he could pull of the ‘puppy-dog eye’ look in his current state.  
  
Jason laughed under his breath at Dick’s sad attempt at making him go faster, but after another minute of teasing, he finally pulled his fingers out. He had tortured Dick enough. That, and he didn’t think he could hold himself back much longer. He could feel his cock throb and he took in a steady breath. After he had collected himself just enough, he grabbed the lube and squeeze a bit more onto his fingers again. He quickly coated his cock, letting out a satisfying hiss as he did so, and then settled back on top of Dick. He pushed Dick’s legs further apart, he knew Dick could handle the rough treatment because he was flexible enough, and positioned himself. He leaned down and gave Dick another kiss as he finally entered Dick.  
  
Dick gasped into the kiss and then moaned as he felt Jason push in. Even with all the stretching and lubricant, it still stung. He had automatically clenched down against the invading feeling and it was only when he felt Jason’s hands rubbing circles on his hips did he finally relax a bit, just enough for Jason to push all the way in.  
  
Jason grunted as he slid in the rest of the way. His hands moved from Dick’s hips and down his legs. He lifted Dick’s thin legs and grinned when Dick took the message and wrapped his legs around him. It was only when Dick started to whine did he finally start moving. He pulled back and then pushed in again, repeating the action over and over while slowly speeding up.  
  
Moaning, Dick lifted his hips up so that Jason could get a better angle. It felt as wonderful as he remembered. So warm and pleasureable. He cried out when he felt Jason’s cock nudge at his prostate. “Ah! T-there!” His hands clawed at the bedsheets as he threw his head back. He missed this so much. He could feel his cock leaking and the stickiness smearing onto both his and Jason’s stomachs as they moved against one another.  
  
When he heard Dick cry out, Jason started aiming all of his thrusts so he hit that one spot each time. He wanted to give Dick all the pleasure he could. Everytime they did this, he wanted Dick to feel it into the very core of his body.  
  
Jason pressed himself closer to Dick and licked along his jawline. Damn. If he wasn’t so impatient and actually took off Dick’s jacket and shirt, he would have been able to mark the teen with his marks. He was regretting it now, but there was nothing he could do about it now that they were getting so close.  
  
Dick wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck and coaxed him into looking at him. He was panting and having a hard time keeping himself from coming, but he pulled Jason into another bruising kiss. “Loveyouloveyouloveyou” Dick panted out quickly, his lips firmly pressed against Jason’s. He didn’t expect a reply back, Jason wasn’t one for expressing ‘sappy’ emotions, as he called it, but he knew that Jason loved him back. He jerked up as Jason sped up even more.  
  
Knowing that he didn’t need to say anything for Dick to understand him, Jason started to thrust in harder and faster. Likewise, he was feeling the familiar tingle in his stomach, indicating his approaching orgasm. He groaned into the kiss and snaked a hand down between their bodies. He grabbed Dick’s cock, which was so slick and wet with precum, and began to stroke it in time with their thrusts.  
  
"Hnnngh!" Dick’s fingers dug into Jason’s back, lightly scratching as he felt a warm hand around him. He… he wasn’t going to last much longer. He could feel himself leaking a steady stream of precum onto Jason’s hand and their bodies. It wouldn’t be long until he coated their bodies with his cum as well.  
  
Jason broke the kiss and moaned as he felt the scratches on his back. He couldn’t wait until Dick was older and they could find more ways to have fun in bed. The thought of all the toys they could use made him shiver and tightened his grip around Dick’s cock.  
  
That was the breaking point for Dick. At the feeling of Jason’s tight grip around him, he finally came. He cried out loudly, yelling out Jason’s name, as he spilled into Jason’s hand. He flopped back against the bed and panted as he finished riding out his orgasm. He continued to lazily thrust his hips up to help Jason.  
  
As he wasn’t as close to climax as Dick was, it took him a little bit longer to finally reach orgasm. He had removed his hand from Dick’s cock and back onto his hips, not caring about the cum he was smearing all over, so that he could properly guide his thrusts. Another minute or so and he pushed into one more time with a powerful thrust and came, shooting deep within Dick’s body. He held himself still, wanting Dick to feel each twitch of his cock and every spurt of cum that was coating his insides. After he was done, he grabbed Dick and rolled them over, careful not to dislodge himself from Dick’s body.  
  
Dick moaned out softly and tiredly when he felt Jason come in him. He always loved it when Jason did that. He always felt so warm and he didn’t mind the odd wet and sticky feeling. It was comforting in a way to him. He blinked his eyes open, not noticing he had closed them to begin with and smiled at Jason. “Mm, alright… that was more asterous than just a kiss. I would say that was all…” He paused and then a puzzled look appeared on his face. “Wait, if ‘awesome’ means something good… but then ‘some’ is part of a whole or as one might think, ‘full’… why does ‘awful’ mean something bad? Well I guess the spelling counts so, it should be ‘awefull’ then! You know, with an ee after the do—mmph!”  
  
As much as Jason loved the kid, he was too tired to deal with his rambles. He pulled back from the kiss and stroked Dick’s hair with his more clean hand. “Too much thinking Dick. That, and you’re being annoying. Save that ‘annoyingness’ when you’re with Bruce. Not when we just had sex.”  
  
Dick pouted, but rested his head in the crook of Jason’s neck. “Fine…”  
  
Taking that as a sign that they can get some shut eye, Jason shifted Dick so that he was lying more comfortably on top of him. He closed his eyes and was just about to fall asleep when he heard Dick speak again with the hint of his signature giggle lacing his words.  
  
"So… how much do you think Wally will freak out if he knew about _this_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you made it through that badly written smut! xD 
> 
> Thanks for reading. c:


End file.
